Elemental Stones
The Seven Elemental Stones are the main plot device for Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. Each one of the main bosses, the Astral Knights (excluding Baelfael) carries one on them, only relinquishing it to the player upon defeat. The eighth elemental stone, the Celestial Stone, is completely different from the rest and is only an elemental by name (see below). Every stone gives Bomberman a different ability/bomb type, starting with the standard fire bomb. Fire Stone This stone was first seen on Bomberman's ship during the opening cinematic. This stone is actually the legendary treasure of Planet Bomber that Bomberman uses to produce bombs. The Fire Stone is stolen from Bomberman by BHB soldiers shortly after his capture. Fortunately the egg Bomberman found on the Hot Springs Planet hatched inside his cell, revealing a mimic by the name of Pommy... Pommy fits through the cell bars & takes back the stone after a short scuffle. When he returns it to Bomberman he pumps a bomb, and destroys the cell door. It appears to be shaped like an actual flame, colored different shades of orange and almost completely spherical aside from the 5 large "spikes" at the top. Baelfael, the Astral Knight of Fire attempts to steal it from Bomberman on the Lost Planet Alcatraz, but is defeated. It was later used by Rukifellth to unleash his earthly body, and last seen in the possession of its original owner and elemental knight, Baelfael. Bomb Ability Fire Bombs: These are the standard bombs Bomberman uses in every game of the series. They are basic black/navy blue with a small fuse. When fire bombs explode they release a cross shape of fire in all four cardinal directions. The range of these explosions increase with each Fireup, and Bomberman can use a maximum of 4 at a time (one more for each bombup). If something is frozen with an Ice Bomb, e.g., fountains, they can be broken with fire bombs. *'Big Fire Bombs:' If Bomberman pumps up a fire bomb it becomes a Big Bomb. Despite having a shorter length-wise range these bombs are far more powerful, creating a large sphere of flame as opposed to a cross that increases in length with each Fireup. Big Fire Bombs are for the most part strong against any foe, aside from element specific or intangible enemies. Water Stone The Water Stone is carried by Behemos, Lord of the Frozen Wastes on the Ocean Planet Aquanet. This stone, according to the main sequence is the first to be gained (the Wind Stone is the other option.) After Bomberman defeats Behemos he claims the stone, gaining access to a completely new type of bombs. It looks like an upside-down teardrop, colored turquoise. Bomberman uses its power to help free Aquanet from the NBHB's control. As the story nears its end Rukifellth uses it temporarily to awaken his real body, and it is last seen after the Angel's defeat with its rightful owner Behemos. Behemos takes the Water Stone with him before he leaves to wander a while in the galaxy, ever ready to face evil again as an elemental knight. Bomb Ability Ice Bombs: Through use of the Water Stone Bomberman can create Ice Bombs. These Bombs explode in an expanding circle and can freeze any unfortunate enemies caught in the blast. Ice bombs are very similar to fire bombs in appearance except that instead of black they are colored turquoise/light blue, and have a kind of gridded reflective pattern. Bomberman can use a maximum of 3 at a time (one more for each bombup after 1). Ice bombs freeze water and lava, creating miniature glaciers for Bomberman to walk across. *'Big Ice Bombs:' When Bomberman pumps up an ice bomb it does not necessarily increase its range, but explodes upwards with the same circle of ice before only with a large shard of ice expanding upwards. This way aerial opponents cannot escape the blast. It also lasts much longer than regular ice bombs thanks to its size. Wind Stone The Wind Stone is carried by Ashtarth, Lord of the Winds on the Sky Planet Horizon. This stone, according to the main sequence is the second to be won (Water Stone is meant to be gained first.) Overcoming the obstacles set on the sky planet, Bomberman faces Ashtarth in combat and emerges the victor. However not accepting defeat well, Ashtarth gives Bomberman a Wind Stone that looks exactly like the real one only it turns out to be a bomb (fire or ice depending on which is used to defeat him). Throwing the fake back towards Ashtarth Bomberman and Pommy duck and cover as it explodes. Taking the real Wind Stone after Ashtarth's destruction, the duo adds it to their collection and use it to help free Horizon. Rukifellth/Stertoth uses it to regain his earthly body when Bomberman arrives to Noah. After the Angel is defeated Astarth regains it, and sets off to wherever the wind takes him. Bomb Ability Hurricane Bombs: Hurricane bombs generate wind that blows in every cardinal direction, similar to fire bombs. Instead of a cross of miniature explosions, hurricane bombs release four small twisters, and a small sphere of wind at the bomb's center. The wind can be used to move across open spaces, opening the door to normally inaccessible places/items. These bombs are yellow, with the standard fuse, but also brandish two white rings running across them diagonally; they look identical to the planet Horizon. Bomberman can use a maximum of 3 at a time (one more for each bombup after 1). *'Big Hurricane Bombs:' Big Hurricane Bombs generate vicious winds inside a white sphere of cycling currents. Surprisingly enough they do not harm Bomberman, but can only propel him in the direction of contact with the explosion. However, the same cannot be said for his enemies. Like all pumped bombs, big hurricane bombs last longer than regular hurricane bombs. Lightning Stone The Lightning Stone is carried by Zhael, Mistress of the Storm on the Game Planet Starlight. Bomb Ability Lightning Bombs: After retrieving the elemental stone of lightning, Bomberman can create bombs that discharge electricity. The only differences between lightning bombs and fire bombs is that lightning bombs bear a great lightning bolt mark on the front on violet instead of navy, the explosions are violet instead of orange, and the explosions go through walls and other objects, unlike fire bombs' explosions. Lightning bombs can be used to destroy machines and supercharge, or short-circuit electronic equipment depending on the situation. Bomberman can use a maximum of 4 at a time (one more for each bombup). *'Big Lightning Bombs:' Big Lightning Bombs create great discharges of violet and white electricity, lasting much longer than regular lightning bombs. After the explosion dissipates it leaves three small circular bolts of residual lightning that can still injure enemies for a second. Earth Stone The Earth Stone is carried by Molok, The Raging Earth on the Nature Planet Neverland. It looks like an grape-like bomb, colored reddish Crimson. Bomb Ability Navarm Bombs: Fireups do not increase their actual fire power, but do increase length of the explosions. Bomberman can use a maximum of 1 at a time (Bombups do not affect them.) simply because of its power. It creates pillars in flames in the cardinal directions. *'Big Navarm Bombs:' Big Navarm bombs create a large sphere of flames, much like the Big Fire Bomb, but unlike the Fire bomb, it creates a pool a lava that slowly rises in a bubble. Light Stone The Light Stone is carried by Zoniha, The Purifying Light on the Amusement Planet Epikyur. Light is the only element that cancels out the power of Shadow. Bomb Ability Light Bombs: Light Bombs create strong, bright light and stop time for anything in the blast radius. They look like bombs made out of light bulbs, and are white with two metal "belts" across its surface. The light bomb's fuses are blue. Most enemies are not critically injured by light bombs, but those that can be are killed almost instantly, and all others are at least frozen in place. Using light bombs Bomberman can stop escalators/conveyor belts for a few seconds to gain whatever is past them (Powerups, Custom Parts, etc.) Fireups do not increase their actual fire power, but do increase length of the explosions. Bomberman can use a maximum of one at a time (Bombups do not affect them.) simply because of its power. *'Big Light Bombs:' Big Light Bombs create an even greater explosion, the same size as a maxed out standard light bomb, but much longer. It also shoots several rays of light outside the actual radius itself, generating more light but not causing damage outside of the explosion. Shadow Stone The Shadow Stone is carried by Bulzeeb, The Black Breath on the Prison Planet Thantos. Shadow is the only element that cancels out the power of Light. Bomb Ability Gravity Bombs: Gravity Bombs suck things in and destroys them instantly, acting like miniature black holes. They are sheer black with red circles in grey spirals designed on the surface, fitting with the black hole motif. Gravity bombs are the most powerful bombs in the game, killing all opponents aside from bosses instantly; even Bomberman is not immune to its effects, and can be killed just as easily. These bombs generate a violet cloud of gravitational power, with a black center and white orbs of light being sucked in. Fireups do not increase their actual fire power, but do increase length of the explosions. Bomberman can use a maximum of 1 at a time (Bombups do not affect them.) simply because of its power. *'Big Gravity Bombs:' Big Gravity Bombs create a black orb with a black circle on the floor. (It does not suck in things yet.) Shortly after, the violet cloud comes out of the orb and starts to suck in things, including yellow energy beams and dust clouds. Celestial Stone The Celestial Stone is a stone that is only used by Rukifellth in the game. The player learns in the back story that when the Angel of Light and Shadow was split, the demon Sthertoth was sealed away by the Elemental Knights and the goddess Mihaele in the Celestial Stone. While Rukifellth and Lilith were searching the universe for treasure, Rukifellth discovered this stone on the planet Kaos and became possessed by the demon. This stone is not collectible by Bomberman in the game. Category:Collectibles Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack